


Blood Pressure

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [4]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Dates are never really great. It's what happens after that is.Day 4 - On A Date





	Blood Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this ended up longer than I thought it would but oh well.

Tony could steadily feel his blood pressure rising.

This was not how he had planned for tonight to go, not by a long shot. Sitting here and now, Tony tried to think where it all went so wrong. Probably at the very start, right from the fucking start. 

-

It started at lunch today, right when Tony walked into the lunch room and spotted Clay sitting by himself. The kid always ended up sitting by himself even with all the friends he had. Tony's pretty sure Clay doesn't know how many people actually like him.

"Well," Tony said sitting across from him, "if you aren't a sight for sore eyes."

Clay glanced up from his lunch and chuckled, "You think you're pretty smooth don't you?"

Tony ran a hand through his hair and tossed a wink at Clay, who just rolled his eyes at the shorter boy, but Tony saw a slight flush rise up his neck, "I like to this I have a little charm."

Clay just shook his head and kept on picking at his chips, "I had a good time the other night. I know you didn't like the movie that much but I'm glad you came over."

Just then Skye sat herself down next to Clay, "What's this I hear about you having local bad boy Tony over? Clay, I never thought you would be one to bring the rebel home to mommy and daddy." Tony shook his head at her knowing there was no real bite behind her words. She was probably the only person, other than the two of them, that knew about...well.. the two of them.

"Fuck off, Skye. You're just jealous you didn't get to spend your Friday watching the extended remastered version of Star Wars," Tony jested with a light smile and nudging Clay's leg with his own under the table. Clay just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Oh God please don't tell me that's how your dates are going?" Skye exclaimed.

"Well," Tony started with a small smile that Clay knew meant he thought he was being sly, "since you want to be so involved in what we are doing I was thinking about asking Clay to join me tonight for dinner at Micheal's."

Skye let out a low whistle, "That's a pretty fancy place, Tony. Think this idiot is worth it?" Skye started to get up, "Well, I have to go. The guys down at the woodshop are out on a trip so I get all their shit for a day."

With that tattooed girls gone and Tony realized Clay hadn't said anything since Skye had arrived, "You okay?"

"You want to go on a date? With me? Like a real date?" Clay asked knitting his eyebrows together as if the concept of going on a date was too hard to comprehend.

"Well, yeah? I mean if you don't want to or if you think it's too soon we can wait and take it slower," Tony said reaching over and giving Clay's hand a quick squeeze before letting it go when he saw Clay quickly glance around, "Oh..."

Clay's eyes snapped back to his quickly, "Oh what?"

"You don't want people to know, do you?" Tony said trying not to let hurt seep into his voice. He understood, he really did. Clay was teased for a long time for being gay and was only recently coming to terms with being bisexual. He really did understand it.

"God! No!" Clay shouted and suddenly dozens of eyes were on them. Tony glanced around making everyone lower their eyes again, Clay lowered his voice before continuing, "I'm just, this is new. Everything is new. I'm terrified that something will happen like, like Hannah," Clay trailed off. Tony rolled the thought around but Clay started talking again before he could say anything, "I'm scared. I'm just scared about everything and I don't care if people know but I don't not care."

Tony stayed silent for a minute to make sure Clay didn't have anything else to say, "Clay, I'm not asking you to marry me or come out to everyone right here in the lunchroom. It's just a date, if you aren't comfortable with that yet I'm fine. Clay, I, I like you and we're doing this at your pace," Tony swallowed thickly, "I'm not Hannah. I'll be here." It's been a year since Hannah and sometimes she still makes it hard to breathe.

Clay took a deep breath, "Always?"

"Always."

"Pick me up at nine," Clay said with a blush.

"What?"

"For Micheal's. I want to go. I want to."

Tony tried to stop the grin from spreading across his face miserably, "Okay, then."

-

Clay should have put a hoodie over his shirt. He knew the moment his parents saw him they would know something was up. "Well where are you going tonight, mister?" his mother asked the moment his foot hit the first floor. He looked into the dining room to see both his parents sitting at the table staring at him.

"Umm...out?"

"Since when have you dressed up to 'out'?" his dad said using his fingers to make air quotes around the word out, "I bet you have a date with some girl and you just don't want to tell us," he said with a slight air of confidence.

Before Clay could even think of a response he heard Tony driving up to the house. He's pretty sure if his heart would beat any louder everyone in the house would be able to hear it. The doorbell rang once, "That's Tony," his parents both just nodded both looking like they were trying to solve the greatest puzzle known to man, "I'll be home later." With that, he quickly slipped out the front door, grabbed Tony's arm and nearly dragged him back to the car to leave.

-

Which is how they ended up here. At the restaurant, where it was supposed to be a nice night. After Clay's small panic at lunch Tony had tried to reassure him all day nothing would go wrong but, of course, something had to because the moment the two of them sat down two more people walked in.

Justin Foley and Alex Standall and Tony swore his blood pressure skyrocket'd. Justin saw him right away. He looked just as happy about them being here as Tony felt. Clay hadn't noticed them, instead happily talking about the origin of some dish he saw on the menu.

Tony was one of those people who didn't miss much and once Hannah had passed his sense of picking up little things had increased tenfold. So, yes, he knew something had been up between Alex and Justin but he's not sure anyone else did and if the looks Justin is shooting him are anything to go by he's pretty sure he was right. Alex had yet to notice them instead looking around at the various cheesy Italian pictures hung around.

To make matters worse, Tony watched in complete horror as the waiter sat them directly behind Clay. Somehow, beyond his frame of mind, Alex hadn't seen them. Thank god for dim lighting, he guessed.

So know it was just a staring contest between Justin and himself. Clay was still talking about the food when he looked up, "What are you staring at?" Clay asked getting ready to turn around.

"Nothing!" Tony shouted a little too loud causing not only Clay to look at him but half the restaurant, including Alex.

"Tony? Clay?" Alex said in a confused voice and Tony felt his night slowly slipping from his grasp as Justin muttered a curse under his breath.

Clay turned around fully now taking in the couple seated behind him, "What the hell? Alex? Justin?"

Justin stood up, "Yeah, great we are all introduced now. Come on Alex we're leaving."

"Fuck that, I want food," Justin glared at him for a second before sitting back down. Most of the people around them were still watching with a look of mild interest.

"Clay, we can leave if you want. I'll make sure neither of them say anything," Tony whispered offering a hand.

Clay took his hand but shook his head, "No it's fine. I'm pretty sure they can't say anything anyway. How do they explain being here together?"

Tony nodded still not happy with the situation and from the glares Justin was sending him, he wasn't either. After a few minutes of tense silence from both tables, Alex finally spoke up, "Okay so one of us is going to have to leave."

"We were here first," Tony immediately said. Clay shot him a look that said, 'Really? I thought you were more mature.'

"We'll leave," Clay said standing up.

Tony shook his head, "Clay, they can't make us leave."

"They aren't. I am, plus if I'm being honest I want a hamburger and the closest thing this place has is a thirty dollar steak."

Tony felt that thing in his heart again that felt an awful lot like love, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure the 24/7 diner is open," Tony stood up and started following Clay to the exit.

"Really? I would never have guessed the place that is open 24/7 would be open," Tony said getting into his car.

Clay followed quickly behind, "Click here to find out. It's more likely than you'd think."

Tony's blood pressure was back to normal.

-  
The night was cool and silent. Tony had the windows down and the radio so low you could barely hear it. He turned it off completely when he saw their destination ahead.

"Those really are the best burgers around," Tony said pulling up to Clay's house. He put the car in park and turned to look at Clay. He was beautiful, scar and all, "I umm I hope you had a good night even if it didn't go as planned."

Clay smiled, it was big and toothy and something he had been doing more and more and for that Tony felt blessed, "I had a fantastic night. One of the best in a long time," Clay placed his hand on the handle to get out before taking it back.

Tony was about to ask if everything was okay but suddenly he couldn't see anything. All he could feel were two cool hands on his face and then suddenly, _finally_ , Clay's lips on his own.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't let out a sign and melt in the moment. He raised a hand of his own to thread through the taller boys hair, careful not to scare him off. Clay pulled back, breathing heavily, forehead resting against Tony's. He had one hand lazily around his neck and the other on his chest. Tony is positive Clay would be able to feel his heart beat through his shirt. They are both smiling a little too big and Clay is chuckling a little before he pulls him back in and Tony is lost.

He knows, right here and now, he could die happy. He groans at the feel of Clay tentatively licking at his lower lip and he's just about to open his mouth when he hears someone clear their throat outside the car.

They both spring apart, both equally a blushing mess and looking up at Clay's dad who is standing on the porch of his house, "Clay...um.. your mom heard the car pull up but you weren't coming in and she asked me to come get you because she was worried something had happened. She was right in a way but I'm not sure this is what she was thinking," Matt said with a nervous laugh.

Tony nervously glanced at Clay who wasn't doing much except staring at his dad like a deer in headlights, "Clay?"

"Clay," Matt said walking closer to the car, "you, you know I'm not mad or anything. Your mother wouldn't care either but we don't have to tell her until you're ready."

"We don't?"

"No, our little secret just like the time you accidentally used salt to make the brownies instead of sugar," Tony let out a chuckle at that and then Matt's eyes were on him. He didn't see any fire in them but there was a brief flash of protectiveness, "Tony."

"Mister Jensen," Tony said respectfully. Matt just nodded at him and stepped back as Clay started to get out of the car. Matt said something to him before walking back into the house but not before sending Tony another glance. Tony let out as sigh as Clay leaned down to look into the window, "Are you okay?"

Clay shook his head, "Yeah. I think so," Tony nodded once. Clay seemed at a loss before finally saying, "I'd like to keep doing this. You and me things and I'd like it if I was the only person you did it with."

"Are you asking me to go steady?"

"Don't be a dick," Clay mumbled.

"Yes," Tony said, "I'll do these things with you and only you," Tony stretched across both seats to quickly kiss Clay, before he could react Tony had already pulled back and put the car in drive, "Goodnight, Clay."

Clay stepped back from the car, "Night, Tony."

Tony smiled at him before driving off. When he was at the end of the street he let out a victory shout that's he's pretty sure Clay could hear but he didn't care. This was possibly the best he'd ever felt.

-

Clay stood smiling on the sidewalk listening to Tony shouting in some sort of joyous call before turning to walk into his house. When he got inside he saw his mom in the living room watching TV and his dad next to her, "Oh how was your night, honey? Your father said you and Tony did, in fact, have double dates tonight."

Clay couldn't help but smile for two reasons. One his dad wasn't that bad after all and two, it's not a complete lie with Alex and Justin around for those few minutes, "Yeah I had a good time."

"I can tell you look like your walking on air. I want to meet this lucky lady sometime."

Clay started walking up the stairs and called back down, "You've already met them."

Clay felt something blossoming in his chest. He thinks he likes it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment! Without them I feel like I'm writing this for no one!
> 
> follow my [tumblr](http://wendihoe.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
